The present invention relates to fungus abatement and more particularly to a system for use in preventing fungus from forming in a building structure such as a home or an office building.
Fungus is increasingly a problem in homes and office buildings. The fungus typically develops in unconditioned areas of the building such as basements or crawl spaces and is then spread by a natural upward flow of air and/or by the HVAC system to conditioned areas of the building where it contaminates the conditioned areas and generates occupant discomfort and health hazards.